Talk:Gordon Freeman
Birds of a Feather Why are there several references to ravens/crows on billboards and in game? You can see one behind Gordon in his picture on this article, there is a silhoette of one on a combine sign in the City 17 train station that starts Half-Life 2, and one flies into a barnacle in Route Kanal. When Lamar cuases the tleportation to go awry, you are transported to the desert where she attacks some crows. Not to mention Matheis talks about birds throwing off the sensors in Half Life 2: Episode 2, and several ravens/crows fly off when the missle silo doors open. I'm just wondering becuase it seems like a recurring theme. 63.3.17.129 19:04, 14 March 2008 (UTC)Eve They probably just wanted to use the model they made more than once... I wouldn't read into it too much, i dont really think it has much relevence. 20:27, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Quoting the list of appearances made by G-Man in HL2: "In a ruined tenement building in City 17, an image of the G-Man standing in a wooden boat with a crow on his shoulder is seen briefly on a television along with some very discordant music." 05:15, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Perhaps the crows are somehow on Gmans side? Please sign your comments. Raven and crows are just related to death or gloominess themes, that's all. Theses themes are seen in many cultures around the globe. There's no conspiracy behind them. Klow 12:07, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Actually, they are used to draw your attention visually to certain places. Just look closely at where they fly, and then note anything significant. Also, I know of at least one hidden goody cache in Water Hazard indicated only by some crows. (they are carrion birds)--Fireman V2 02:23, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Mute he's a mute because valve is to cheap to get a voice actor and to lazy to right lines :) :Or it's because the VALVe wanted the player to feel as though they are in the game rather than just controlling a proxy character with a mind of their own... but whatever. 04:52, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Nope, they're just to cheap :Most games today have silent protaginists, mainly for the player to go through the game saying the things that they would say if they were in that situation. Have you ever played any other first person shooter before? Almost all of them have mutes in it (apart from the partial cutscenes). Age "Gordon Freeman was 27 years old at the time of the Black Mesa Incidentsource?" - whoever added that source? tag should install the first HL, hit New Game and pay a little attention. 18:32, 11 February 2009 (UTC) :Add the source yourself instead of doing a pointless rant, hidden behind your IP address. Plus you forgot to remove it from the template in the infobox. Congratulations. Klow 21:07, 11 February 2009 (UTC) ::Isn't it told in the beginning of Half-Life, along with his job at Black Mesa and his administrator (classified)? --BlueFlamePRG 01:13, 25 February 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, it is said during the tram ride. Klow 01:15, 25 February 2009 (UTC) :::Speaking of age, how old is he at the time of Half Life 2? And before anyone goes calling me a jackass, I just ordered the game off of Amazon.com yesterday. Jackass2009 05:10, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Same age since he goes into stasis at the end of HL and the events of the Black Mesa Incident only lasted a couple of days tops.--YabbaMyIcingTalk 05:15, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::HL1 spans from May 15, 200- to May 16, 200-, to be exact. ;-) Klow 12:46, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Makeover It's stated that Gordon got a 'makeover' for the gearbox games, with a ponytail and some other stuff. This is false, just look at the player model, in HL1 only, and you'll see what I mean. --Fireman V2 02:21, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :You are right, but where did you read that? Klow 14:17, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::I remember seeing it in quite a few articles, listed as an easter egg. I can't recall specifically. --Fireman V2 20:27, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :::Oh, the BS and OP4 storylines, for one. --Fireman V2 20:31, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::Well those articles have a big blinking warning above, so that's normal. ;-) Klow 00:08, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Gordon's Hair Is it just me, or does Gordon's hair look more red than brown? Not like he's a redhead, but it's sorta inbetween? Like auburn? I don't know, maybe it's just me. 12:45, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :I guess you may be right. Lemme think about it.